Certain vehicles in the marketplace are equipped with communication devices, such as short distance wireless communication devices, for example those marketed using the trademark “Bluetooth”. Accordingly, such vehicles may be able to communicate, via their communication devices, with various service providers (for example, vehicle dealerships, service stations, grocery stores, restaurants, and the like) that have similar communication devices. However, the respective communication devices of the vehicle and the service provider would typically need to be “paired” in order for such communications to take place. As used herein, two communication devices are typically considered to be “paired” when an arrangement is established whereby the two communication devices communicate with each other and establish a connection. Such pairing may take time and/or effort on the part of an occupant of the vehicle and/or a representative of the service provider.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for facilitating communications between a vehicle and a service provider, for example that make pairing of the respective communication devices quicker and/or easier. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such facilitating communications between a vehicle and a service provider. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.